1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor covering, and in particular, to a floor covering in the form of a stitched-bonded yarn surface structure itself formed of materials selected to prevent contact between a force-imposing member, such as a shoe, and a decorative upper surface of a backing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resilient floor coverings formed as laminates of woven, non-woven or knit fabrics and a resilient, dimensionally stable backing offer certain advantages. The flat, easy-to-clean surface does not harbor bacteria and the reduced face yarn consumption reduces cost. These floor coverings also offer special decorative effects, one of which is partial coverage of the primary backing by the backlaps of tufted face yarns. Representative of such resilient laminate floor coverings include the floor covering described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,236 (Vinod), assigned to the assignee of the present invention, or to the floor covering manufactured and sold by Interface Corporation under the trademark Solenium® or the floor covering manufactured and sold by Lees Carpets under the trademark Metafloor®. However, such prior art layered structures have the potential for delamination and edge fraying, unless the structure is heavily reinforced with adhesives, especially at the edges.
The floor covering described in International Publication WO 01/83868 (Zafiroglu et al.) (RD-7950), also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, removes the danger of delamination. This floor covering is a unitary stitch-bonded yarn surface structure utilizing relatively thick and resilient backings. In this yarn surface structure the entire surface presented to the user is fully covered by the backlaps of the face yarns. This has the effect of limiting the cost reduction achieved by the partial coverage of the face. The aesthetics offered by partially covered face structures is also not available.
In view of the foregoing a unitary, mechanically interlocked stitch-bonded yarn surface structure of the type disclosed in the last-mentioned International Publication that reduces or eliminates the use of adhesives to prevent delamination or edge fraying is believed desirable. However, it is believed even more advantageous if such a stitch-bonded yarn surface structure offered the aesthetic advantages afforded by partial face coverage of a decorative backing surface.